Diet Pepsi Wild Cherry
Diet Cherry Cola Slice 1986-1988 This product was introduced in 1986 along with regular Cherry Cola Slice to compete with Cherry Coke. Wild Cherry Diet Pepsi 1988-1991 Cherry Cola Slice immediately got its name changed to Wild Cherry Diet Pepsi, and its label was the same as the label for regular Diet Pepsi at the time, except: * The Pepsi logo is accompanied by a cherry. * The background has white with red stripes. * "Wild Cherry" is written in script. 1991-1995 In 1991, all Pepsi labels, including that of Wild Cherry Diet Pepsi, were redesigned the same way. Like before, this label is the same as that of regular Diet Pepsi, except: * The background is white with thin red lines. * "Wild Cherry" and a cherry replace the extended red rectangle. Diet Wild Cherry Pepsi 1995-1997 Starting with this label, the words are arranged to Diet Wild Cherry Pepsi and a grungy logo is used. 1997-2002 The logo is reverted back to the regular globe. This time, "Diet Wild Cherry" is written in all uppercases, and as part of the background is a faded-red cherry. One year after this redesign, the globe is bigger, the cherry in the background is dropped, and the "Diet Wild Cherry" part is red and smaller. 2002-2005 In 2002, the year the label for regular Diet Pepsi got redesigned, the Diet Wild Cherry Pepsi label's redesign is different. As a background is swirling white red and blue with a crudely-drawn cherry. As the logo is "Diet Wild Cherry" in a crazy typeface, along with the Pepsi globe and name, together tilted sideways. The following year, the Pepsi name is given a square "E". Diet Pepsi Wild Cherry 2005-2007 For the first time in ten years, the product's name is arranged again to Diet Pepsi Wild Cherry. This time, all is arranged the same way regular Wild Cherry Pepsi is arranged, except: * The "Diet" part from the 2002 DP logo is added. * The "Wild Cherry" part is in bold italics accompanied by a CGI cherry. * The background is the same as last time, except it tinted in teal. 2007-2009 Same as the 2007 Diet Pepsi label, except: * The rim on the can/bottle has a red border. * The Pepsi globe is shifted down, giving space for the horizontally-written "Wild Cherry" part from last time. * One fourth of the silver area is faded gradually to red, accompanied by a CGI cherry. 2009-2010 Same as the 2009 Diet Pepsi label, except: * Half of the label fades gradually from red. * "wild cherry" is written entirely in lowercases. 2010-2014 In 2010, the "grin" globe was replaced with the regular "smile" globe, and clip art of cherries are added. 2014-present Same as the 2014 Diet Pepsi label, except: * On cans, the rim is red, while on bottles, the edges are red. * The logo is accompanied by a 2D cherry. * The text "wild cherry" is added. Category:Soda Category:Soft Drink Category:Pepsi Category:Pepsi Co.